The Broken Men
by Kyueen
Summary: It is cruel to be separated from the one you love. It is painful to be broken because of love. You know when you lose someone, it never exactly the same person once they're back. But if the fate decides to give you one more chance, will you miss it? Love is worth to wait. / This story is about Choi Siwon and Cho Kyuhyun /
1. Chapter 1

Part One - After A While

The black suited man walked into the café. Passing other customer that directly looked him. He ignored it. He came here to find some relaxation. He needed to refresh his mind and body. Without those papers and meetings. He was tired. Tired of his life.

He sat in the corner, waiting for the waitress to come. The place was comfortable. He could see the dark skies right beside him. It was 6pm and he decided to go to random café to spend the rest of the night. Alone. And far from his stressful job. All he wanted for the moment was break. The short one if it was too much. So there he was.

He was daydreaming when the sound interrupts him.

"Excuse me, Sir… What do you want for order?" it was man, Siwon noticed.

Siwon shook his head and handing the menu didn't bother to look at the waiter beside him. Siwon read the menu blankly.

"Americano." Siwon wasn't even sure it was on the menu list but most of café have it, right? And he relieved when the waiter wrote his order.

He was about handing the menu to the waiter when his eyes widen in shock.

"Kyuhyun?"

The waiter turned his eyes from the paper and shocked, "Siwon? What are you doing here?"

Siwon was about to answer to the question when he heard Kyuhyun was called by his boss.

"Wait a minute; we will have your order, Sir." Kyuhyun was faster than Siwon, but Siwon never miss the painful glint.

.

.

.

.

.

It was another waiter that gave him his order. Siwon was a bit disappointed by that. He knew something. The other man was avoiding him. He always was. He asked the other waiter when will the café closed. Siwon wouldn't let this chance to slip away. Not anymore. So he waited until the café closed by ordering as many as he can. But it never was Kyuhyun that came to ask his order.

He waited outside the building when the workers came out one by one. It took about fifteen minutes until the man he was waiting for came out.

"Kyuhyun…"

The man shocked and turned his gaze onto Siwon's. "Geez, you scared me. What are you doing here? The café is closed." Kyuhyun began to walk the street side. He tried to avoiding Siwon's intimidating action that following him.

Siwon reached Kyuhyun's shoulder and pulled him to stop. "Why are you avoiding me? I've been looking for you all this time."

Kyuhyun sighed and released Siwon's hand on his shoulder, "I am not avoiding you. You are the one who left me, remember? And I don't ask you to look for me."

Siwon rubbed his tired face, "We need to talk, Kyu."

Kyuhyun bit his lips and shook his head. There was desperation in his eyes and Siwon could read it. "I have to go, Siwon. Please…"

Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun's hand, "Let me explain and I will make it up to you, I promise."

Kyuhyun looked into Siwon's eyes. It had been five years and still, those eyes never failed to make his heart beats faster.

.

.

.

.

.

It was a silent trip to Kyuhyun's house. Siwon was such a smartass that forcibly asked Kyuhyun where he lived so he knew where Kyuhyun moved in. It wasn't a big and luxurious place. Not that Siwon mocked him, no. Siwon found it was comfortable, and homey. The atmosphere was very thick but Siwon didn't care.

"Have a seat. I know this place isn't as big and luxurious as yours but—"

"Don't bring such a statement okay… You know I hate it when people talk about that kind of thing."

Kyuhyun smirked, "Nothing's change huh? Fine then. What do you want to drink?"

"Everything's okay."

Kyuhyun shrugged and walked to the kitchen, "Wait a minute… And feel free here."

While Kyuhyun in the kitchen, Siwon took his time to observe the house. There were not so many paintings hang on the wall. Siwon smiled a bit remembering that Kyuhyun was always such a good painter. But then Siwon's smile faded when he found nothing than black and dark themed painting. He could feel the pain. The other boy was calm yet brittle inside. Kyuhyun was an orphan and lived in the orphanage since his parents died when he was five. He decided to move when he was eighteen and rent a small house near his campus. That was when he met Siwon for the first time. Siwon was his two year senior above him. Siwon's mom died when Siwon was ten. Siwon's major subject was business and his was classic and modern art. Kyuhyun loved art. Siwon smiled remembering at how Kyuhyun would approach him and told him about artistic stuffs. They became close, _too_ close for the next three years. Until the graduating day, Siwon moved to Canada to continue his dad's company. It was so sudden even Siwon himself didn't know the plan. No letter and no words for Kyuhyun. That was why Siwon was there. To explain everything.

"That is my last." Siwon startled and confused at Kyuhyun's words.

Kyuhyun chuckled, "The painting. It is the last." Siwon furrowed his eyebrows and following Kyuhyun towards the sofa. He sat across in front of Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun put the tea for them both on the table.

"Why? You always love painting, don't you?"

"I don't feel like it anymore. I try something new, something _brighter_, but I can't. So I decide to resign from my company and works in the café. I don't like it when my hobby becomes a compulsion."

"I… didn't know a single thing about it. I mean about your work and your present life. Sorry…"

Kyuhyun chuckled, "Nothing to sorry about. And since when you arrive here?"

"Six months ago I think. I decide to take over my dad's company here and let my sister lead the company in Canada with his husband."

"And why is that?"

"Since… my dad died in the accident last year, I think it's better for me to stay here. I need some space."

Kyuhyun didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Siwon smiled and Kyuhyun blush a little. "Yeah, it's okay. I'm used to it, you know, when my father doesn't around me for a really long time. But I can't deny it that sometimes I miss him."

Kyuhyun felt the heavy weight in his shoulder. He knew how it felt. _Of course_ he knew. He even felt worse. And it was painful to lose your parents. _Too _painful.

Siwon felt the changing in Kyuhyun's face. Didn't let the atmosphere darker, he spoke up, "So…"

Kyuhyun raised his head and met Siwon's gaze, "Yeah?"

"I want to sorry for the past five years. I try to call you and send you messages but you change your number. I send my people to look for you but they said you move from the house. I don't blame you. It is my fault after all. And I'm sorry because I left without words and farewell. It was too sudden that my father decided to send me to Canada. I think it will be my sister's turn. I really am sorry, Kyu."

Kyuhyun sighed; it was too sudden for him. Five years and he met this man tonight.

"You know… I think… this is too sudden. I mean it's not like I don't forgive you but… this is too sudden. I need some time."

Siwon looked into Kyuhyun's eyes, "Its okay. I understand. I think its worth to wait for your forgiven."

Kyuhyun blushed at Siwon's words and he looked away. Clearing his throat, Kyuhyun spoke again. "T-thanks."

Siwon finished his tea and put the empty glass back on the table. Amazed at how perfect it tastes for him. "It's me who need to thank you. And I think it's time to go home for me…"

"Oh yeah, s-sure…." Kyuhyun cursed himself of being stuttered.

Kyuhyun accompanied Siwon until the front of his house. Siwon stopped so sudden and Kyuhyun bumped his head on Siwon's back.

"Oh, sorry…"

Siwon chuckled, "My bad. I want to ask you, can I meet you tomorrow?"

Kyuhyun jumped at the question, "Huh?"

"I will pick you up at the café and drive you home. I don't see anything as a refuse, anyway."

Kyuhyun blinked few times, "Ye-yeah. Sure." Siwon smiled.

"See you tomorrow then. Good night."

.

.

.

.

.

The next day, Kyuhyun became impatient. He didn't know why he was so excited. Knowing that Siwon would pick him up just made him couldn't stay still. He would peeked when the café door's bell ringing. And he pouted when he knew that it wasn't his _beloved_ customer. Kyuhyun slapped his face when he realized what his thought was.

And there he came. Siwon sat in the same spot as yesterday. Kyuhyun approached him as the waiter should do.

"You come a little bit faster than yesterday."

Kyuhyun hid his reddening cheeks by his paper, "What do you want, Sir?"

Siwon chuckled, "What I want? It's you, then."

Kyuhyn choked at Siwon's answer but then he knew Siwon was joking. Kyuhyun hated the fact. He sighed, "I mean your order, Sir…"

Siwon could see the disappointment but kept silent, "Whatever you give me, and I'll pay for it. I'm waiting for your shift end, anyway."

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, "Fine, Cappuccino is okay then?"

"Sure."

It was about an hour until Kyuhyun's shift ends. Siwon drove them to his house. His old house. Siwon didn't bother to buy an apartment or rent another house. Siwon loved being there. Kyuhyun surprised when he knew where he was.

"Siwon…"

"Today's my turn to bring you to my house. We used to come here in the past. Are you scared of me?"

Kyuhyun met Siwon's eyes, his heart beats faster. "…No."

Siwon smiled sincerely and opened the car followed by Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun followed Siwon's steps into the house. The house didn't change a lot. It was a neat mansion. Everything in it fit perfectly with the decoration and arranged glamorously. Kyuhyun knew where he stood. Kyuhyun always knew that Siwon's family was rich. _Too_ rich. Even if Kyuhyun worked so hard in his lifetime, he was not so sure he could compare Siwon's wealth. But something that surprised him most was the servants. Where were them? It was impossible for Siwon to clean this mansion by himself, wasn't it?

"Where are the servants?"

"Oh that… I ask them to come every weekend to clean the house. I don't like it when unnecessary people come around the house too often."

"You cook yourself?"

"Sometimes. And the rest I buy premade food or I eat outside."

"Geez, you really didn't know how to use money properly. Beside that, eating outside didn't give you enough nutrition compared to your activities."

"I'm used to it since I was in Canada. Don't worry okay…"

"Don't worry my ass. Better you stop that habit."

"And I don't eat everyday then?"

Kyuhyun turned Siwon to face him, "Man, my café has delivery order. We have many kinds of healthy food in a very rational price. My café open at 7am and I can make sure that I can deliver the food for your breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

Siwon laughed a little, "You can cook?"

"Are you really asking me that question? I lived in orphanage for eighteen years, there's no way I can't cook."

"Be my private chef then."

Kyuhyun was about to protest when he realized what Siwon said. "Be your what?"

"You can live here, be my chef, no need to work out. You know I can pay you more than the café does."

Kyuhyun furrowed his eyebrows, "Look, man! I know you can pay me, you even can pay the whole café yourself, but no… You are asking me about being alone in this big mansion the whole day and my job is just cooking for you. It's creepy you know."

Siwon laughed hard at Kyuhyun's statement. Siwon kept walking to the mini bar and asked Kyuhyun to sit. Siwon poured champagne in his glass.

"No, no, no. I don't drink that stuff." Kyuhyun laid his glass aside.

Siwon sat beside Kyuhyun after drank his champagne. Smiled a little when he saw Kyuhyun shruged. "Do I scare you?"

"A bit. I don't like it when people go drunk around me."

Siwon bit his lip, "I'll remove them then."

Kyuhyun widened his eyes, "No. That's not what I mean, look—"

"Its okay, Kyu. I promise to make it up to you. And not to scare you is one of it. It's bad for me, too, anyway."

Kyuhyun pouted, "Okay… But I really don't mean it."

"Sure. By the way, I'm not joking about you being my chef. Look, I live alone here. I don't have anyone to remind me what to do and what not to do. And you are perfect for it. You are the one who I ever listen beside my parents. I know it's too quick but I want you to think about it. I don't have anyone left in this world beside you, Kyu. How am I supposed to do? There's a reason why I come back. And the reason is you…."

Kyuhyun was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He swore he saw the pleaded glint in Siwon's eyes. He knew it was familiar thing to be there, in Siwon's place. But it was in the past. Kyuhyun was afraid that he missed a lot of things. He wasn't sure that he could make it. He felt so insecure. Maybe Siwon wasn't the same person. Maybe it wasn't the same feeling.

Kyuhyun was lost in his thought when he felt a pair of lips on his. That warms lips that Kyuhyun missed so much. And that one man that Kyuhyun always thought about for the past five years. It took seconds before Kyuhyun pushed Siwon forward, he bowed his head.

"Sorry…"

Siwon stared into the latter's eyes with the same gaze from the five years before. There was something unspoken from his eyes. And it was painful for them both. Kyuhyun was about to escape from the awkward situation when he felt Siwon gripped his hand, "I've missed you, Kyu…"

By that, he found himself crying in Siwon's warm embrace. And maybe it wasn't Siwon that changed, maybe it was him.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

Note:

I don't know about this. What shall I do? What have I done? Is this really absurd? #Duh What do you think guys? I really miss WonKyu so I write this weird story. Please let me know what you think about this one... And shall I continue this? Thanks anyway. And I'm sorry for the wrong grammatical. English isn't my mother language so yeah… bear with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two - Break

"I don't know, Siwon. It's just—"

"Shh… It's okay. I'm sorry to make you cry. I just can't stop myself." Siwon shushed Kyuhyun in his embrace. Kyuhyun hugged Siwon back. He buried himself in Siwon's muscular chest. He missed this man, too. But he just couldn't let it go. The pain was too strong. The pain didn't allow him to let go. He hated the fact that he couldn't accept it.

"It's painful… I can't… I just can't accept this. It hurts too much to be left. I… I try to erase the pain but it won't go. I don't know what to do, Siwon. I'm sorry…" Kyuhyun gripped the edge of Siwon's shirt.

Siwon understood. He always did. He felt the same pang when the latter was gone. He felt stupid and cruel towards the other man. He didn't blame Kyuhyun. He never did. Because it always him that made both of them hurt. But he couldn't help but silently cried his heart out when he knew that the pain was too much for Kyuhyun. He knew he shouldn't be selfish. He wanted the man in front of him to be his. Again. Hearing that Kyuhyun couldn't accept him was the most painful words. If only he could return the time. But who was he to draw the fate?

Siwon cupped Kyuhyun's face and looked into those beautiful orbs, "Give me one more chance, Kyu. I promise I will make it up to you. Just give me one more chance, please… I don't want you to go. I am willing to die to get you back in my arm. I just want you…"

Kyuhyun shook his head vigorously, "Don't promise me this time. You promised me that you will never left me years ago and you break the promise. It's hard for me to believe it again…"

Siwon closed his eyes, tears fell on his cheek. Kyuhyun was right. He broke their promise. What should he do then? To make Kyuhyun believed him.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know if I make you like this. I know I shouldn't be selfish. But please… I beg you; give me one more chance, Kyu. If I mess up with this one, no, no, I will not mess up with this one. I swear. Please give me one more chance…"

Kyuhyun blinked his eyes few times to adjust his blurry vision. He gulped hard. He didn't know what to do. Deep in his heart, he wanted this man back, but his mind didn't let it go easy.

Kyuhyun's hand found its way to Siwon's cheek. He wiped the tears and cupped Siwon's face. "Fine… One more chance, and please don't mess up with this one. Because if you left me again, I don't know if I can survive this time."

Siwon opened his eyes in shock. He didn't believe his ear. Kyuhyun looked into his eyes with that warm smile. Siwon burst into tears. Too happy at the moment. He hugged Kyuhyun tight. He would never let go. He would never.

"I love you, Kyu. I love you so much."

"Please don't mess me up again."

"Never."

.

.

.

.

.

It became a routine since a month ago, where Siwon would pick Kyuhyun up from the café and drove him home safely and Kyuhyun would deliver Siwon's breakfast and lunch because Siwon would spend the dinner at Kyuhyun's café.

And that day was no exception; Kyuhyun delivered Siwon's lunch at the office. Kyuhyun passed the workers and Siwon's secretary. Seems like everyone already knew about Siwon and him because whenever he came, the staffs would smile at him and Siwon's secretary would let him went to Siwon's room directly.

Without knocking the door, Kyuhyun entered the room. He was surprise because he could hear Siwon's shouting on the phone.

"Listen, I don't want to hear about this anymore. You clean your mess, you get that? That's your job to check it, if you can't do that, better you get out."

After that, Siwon threw his phone to his desk. It seems like he didn't know Kyuhyun's presence. He sat on his chair and rubbed his face harshly. He eased his tie down. Kyuhyun knew Siwon was that type of person. He would never have second doubt to knock his staff down when they messed up with work.

"You need some break, Siwon."

"Jesus Christ!" Siwon opened his eyes and met Kyuhyun's gaze. "You scared the hell me out, Kyu!" His voice was calmer than before. Kyuhyun came closer and handed Siwon the boxes.

"Thanks… You will eat with me right?"

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, "Looks like I have another choice. I'm full but I will wait for you until you finish your meal."

Siwon chuckled a little. Kyuhyun never failed to make his mood better.

"Siwon…"

Siwon looked up, "Yes, Kyu?"

"I am not kidding about relaxation. You look like shit now."

Siwon sighed, "I will think about it okay. I need to arrange my schedule first."

No, he couldn't let that happen. Kyuhyun couldn't let his man frustrated. He had to make sure that Siwon would take a break. He went to Siwon's back while Siwon was enjoying his breakfast. Kyuhyun wrapped his arms on Siwon's shoulders then rested his chin on one of his arms.

"What are you doing, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun pouted, "I just think how to make you take the break."

Siwon laughed a little, "I will take the break after I finished my job, okay..."

Kyuhyun leaned in, "Hmm… You remember when we used to spend holiday in my hometown?"  
"You always get excited when we go there." Siwon chewed his food again.

"I think it will be fun if we both can take a break together and go there. Just you and me."

Siwon stopped right away, it sounded tempting. "You think so? How about your shift?"

"I can handle it, I need some break, too. I think tomorrow is perfect."

"Fine then, we will go there tomorrow."

Kyuhyun smirked, "I thought you were thinking about work first."

"No when it comes to you."

Kyuhyun blushed when he heard Siwon's answer. He used to Siwon answering like that, but he didn't know that it was more beautiful to hear it straight next to his face. Kyuhyun kissed Siwon's face lightly.

"That was your first kiss to me."

Kyuhyun blushed even more but rolled his eyes, "You know it wasn't."

Siwon smiled, "I decide to count our first time in everything from the day you give me one more chance."

Kyuhyun smiled back, hid his face in Siwon's neck. "You always smell good."

Siwon laughed a little, brushed his fingers in Kyuhyun's hair. "It was the same perfume label you gave me for my birthday years ago."

.

.

.

.

.

He drove Kyuhyun home that day. Nothing changed too much in their life. They both wanted to make it slow. The gap was bigger than they realized it before. Sometimes there would be awkward moments between the two men. But they knew it was part of the process.

They were lover, five years ago. When Siwon met Kyuhyun for the first time when the latter entered his university, Siwon knew he couldn't get Kyuhyun off his mind. He would approach Kyuhyun when their class over and asked Kyuhyun to accompany him whenever Kyuhyun didn't have class. The latter seems don't mind it. Being friend was always being the best way to get someone's attention. Despite Siwon wasn't a pro when it came to love stuff, he knew how to do. How to get the latter's attention. Siwon was Kyuhyun's best listener. Sometimes Siwon would ask about Kyuhyun's personal life. From the action he knew everything about Kyuhyun's background. Kyuhyun was the type of person that would talk naturally and act casual in front of everyone. And it seems that Siwon didn't mind it. The other way, Siwon was the type of person that would act politely and formal. His family had big influence to his life. He always got what he wanted. That was why he respected his family so much. He knew that his parents want the best of him.

And Kyuhyun was another thing. The man would play hard to get when it came to love. It took a long time to get Kyuhyun's attention. Kyuhyun was independent, which was why he never depends to other. Kyuhyun didn't like it to cross someone's path. He never thought about love before. He thought that love for him was gone coincide with his parents death. That was he thought before Siwon came into his life. The man would pamper Kyuhyun with his care and attention. Until Kyuhyun's nineteenth birthday, Siwon told him about his feeling and Kyuhyun without second doubt accepted the man. That was all it took to change both of them. They became a great lovey-dovey for the next two years. But fate had his own line. After Siwon graduated, his father sent him to Canada and Kyuhyun knew nothing. Kyuhyun was being left and dumped. He felt stupid about it. He felt _betrayed_. The pain was unbearable so he gave up. He moved house, he changed his number, and he became someone new. Someone that Siwon would never know. And somehow it worked. It worked until the other man came back. Until the other man met him in the café. Maybe it was fate, but Kyuhyun wouldn't make it easy. His darker side wouldn't let it. But Kyuhyun couldn't deny that the love was still there. He knew he wasn't the one that being broken. If it wasn't love, then Siwon wouldn't ask him to give him one more chance. If it wasn't love, then Kyuhyun wouldn't give him one more chance. Both of them were _the broken men._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Sure you won't come in?" Kyuhyun said in front of his house.

Siwon smiled and fixed Kyuhyun's hair, "Nope, I have to prepare my stuffs, too."

"Okay, then… See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I will pick you up at nine okay… Good night, sweetheart."

Kyuhyun blushed at the nickname, "You, too. Good night."

Siwon smiled sincerely; slowly he pulled Kyuhyun closer to him. "May I kiss you?"

Kyuhyun hit Siwon lightly, "Don't ask me such a question."

"You shy?" Siwon laughed a bit.

"Blame you for abandoned me… After you left, I really can't move on."

Despite it was hurt a bit, Siwon smiled. He knew Kyuhyun mean it in a good way. Siwon looked into Kyuhyun's eyes deeply. He knew Kyuhyun was the only one. He could see his future in the beautiful orbs. Siwon leaned closer when Kyuhyun closed his eyes. Siwon closed their gap with his lips. He cupped Kyuhyun's chin and the other hand wrapped around Kyuhyun's slim waist. Their heart beat faster. In a very beautiful rhythm.

Siwon knew he couldn't control himself. He brushed his tongue over Kyuhyun's soft lips and Kyuhyun willingly parted his lips. Kyuhyun brought his hands around Siwon's neck and pulled him closer. Siwon's tongue swept Kyuhyun's hot cavern making Kyuhyun shivers. He teased Kyuhyun's tongue and danced together when Kyuhyun's willingly accept his teasing. Kyuhyun gripped Siwon's hair when he lost his balance. He missed this. He missed the touch and the closeness. But mostly, _the love_. He could feel love from the kiss.

Kyuhyun pushed Siwon lightly, warning him to stop because he needed air. Kyuhyun bowed his head when Siwon kissing his temple.

"It was our first french kiss." Kyuhyun commented. Siwon couldn't help but chuckled.

"Yeah, and it was amazing. Now better you enter the house before I do _something_ illegal to you."

Kyuhyun hit Siwon's chest for the second time that night. "Good night, Siwon."

"Good night, babe. Have a nice dream."

Kyuhyun closed the door behind him. He touched his lips; he could feel the sensation still there. He smiled sincerely and bit his lip. He missed the man more than he realized before.  
.

.

.

.

.

Siwon rent a house for both of them. Just like the other times when they came here before. It was always the same house. He didn't like crowd. He didn't like when people looked Kyuhyun on his way. He wanted Kyuhyun all for himself.

The othe hand, Kyuhyun observed the house. His heart beats faster when he thought about the room. Would he sleep with Siwon in one room just like the other time? No, it was better. He meant would he sleep with Siwon in one bed just like the other time? He blushed at the thought but didn't dare to ask.

"We will sleep in a different room, no need to worry." Siwon said like he could read Kyuhyun's mind.

Kyuhyun jumped a little, "Huh? Oh y-yeah. Sure."

Siwon laughed a little, "Yours is on the left side and mine on the right. I believe you still remember the house."

"Of course. Uhm… I will put my stuff first."

"Sure. I will call for food as usual."

"No! Don't call… I will cook for us; I know where the market is. I will buy the groceries and cook for us. It will save a lot of money. You know, I don't like it to have debt to other people and I know this house is expensive as hell. Since you never let me pay the house, I will pay for food."

Siwon smiled, "I don't mind it, anyway. Better you save your money for your rent house, you know? And please stop act like I am no one, okay."

"But, Siwon I—"

"No protest! I think we are here to relax. This is the deal, we spend our break here, and I pay for everything and you… just cook for me, okay?"

Kyuhyun pouted, "Aish! You never change that habit, forcing me for this kind of thing. Sometimes I feel like I'm burden to you, you know."

Siwon comes closer, hugging Kyuhyun lightly and whispered, "I don't mean it like that. Sorry?"

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and hugged back, "Stop being sorry. You are sorry enough. And thank you."

Siwon kissed Kyuhyun's hair, "No need to thank me. Now put your stuff and we will buy the groceries, okay?"

Kyuhyun nodded and headed to his room. But he stopped when Siwon called him again.

"Yeah?"

"I think you are right about being burden, Kyu."

Kyuhyun furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

Siwon smiled innocently, "You were a _burden_ when we were on bed."

And Kyuhyun couldn't help but blush, and choosing to ignore the laughed man. Somehow he felt loss for not being in the same room with the other man. He slapped his face when he realized what he was thinking.

.

.

.

.

.

They spent the night by eating and chatting. Remembering the moment when they were there. Siwon praised Kyuhyun's cooking skill and Kyuhyun couldn't help but laughed at how childish Siwon praised him. They told how they were doing for the past five years without each other. Felt like they didn't mind to show how they truly felt when the other gone. Siwon would throw a joke and Kyuhyun played it all along. Something that missing for the past five years began to return. It was familiar for them.

They thought that they would never be like that anymore, but they were wrong. They both enjoyed the moment. When they spent their time by talking random stuff and the other would listen and joined. Siwon would smile sincerely and threw comments when it needed while Kyuhyun enthusiastically telling his life stories. How the café workers would treat him kindly, how he finished his study and begun to work as a painter, and many other thing. It felt perfect, it felt _right _for Kyuhyun.

He wasn't the type of talker after Siwon left him but amazingly he found himself being comfortable with the other man. It reminded him at how he felt towards Siwon five years before. How Siwon would treat him gently and lovingly. He didn't like it when people being too nice to him, but Siwon were another thing. He enjoyed being pampered and loved. He felt somehow that he could trust the man again. Someone that he could depends on. After all the thinking, Kyuhyun felt stupid for doubting Siwon. He knew that their problem wasn't Siwon's fault. Moreover, he felt guilty. He was the one that missing. He tried to avoiding Siwon by his entire act. Maybe if he didn't moving and changing his number, Siwon could find him and came. He had the blues in him.

"Maybe it was my fault after all."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Siwon sipped his tea.

Kyuhyun smiled wryly, "You know… If only I didn't move and change my number, we can still keep in touch for the past years."

Siwon got the point, he held Kyuhyun's hand and caressed it gently, "No, it wasn't. Maybe I will do the same if I was in your position."

Kyuhyun looked into Siwon's eyes, "No, you won't. You are not such an egoistic person like me. I was stupid."

Siwon smiled genuinely, "Trust me, I'm a psycho when it comes to you. And stop calling yourself stupid."

Kyuhyun melted in Siwon's words, "Honestly…"

Siwon waited for Kyuhyun to continue his sentence. Kyuhyun wiped his tears on the edge of his left eye, "I think I've fallen in love with you for the second time, Siwon."

Siwon choked hearing Kyuhyun's words, he couldn't believe his ear. After a brief silent moment, Siwon chose to keep silent and smiled sincerely to Kyuhyun. He held Kyuhyun's hand a little bit tighter, staring into Kyuhyun's eyes.

"Why are you staring at me and not saying anything?"

"I just feel too happy to say anything right now. And you are so beautiful that I can't stop staring at you."

Kyuhyun couldn't hide his reddening cheeks, he tried to release his hand from Siwon's held but Siwon didn't let go, "No. Just for a moment, Kyu. I like it this way."

And Kyuhyun obeyed. "And do you love me, Siwon?" Kyuhyun dared to speak.

Siwon kissed Kyuhyun's hand, "I did love you, I do love you, and I will love you. That's my answer."

After that Kyuhyun smiled sincerely, didn't bother when his tears rolled down his cheeks. "It was _always_ your answer." Kyuhyun said remembering Siwon's answer every time he asked the man about how he felt towards him.

Siwon chuckled heartily, "Because you are _always_ the same person."

.

.

.

.

.

"What are these, Siwon?"

Siwon smiled widely, "Painting tools? I think you know it already."

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, "I know it. But what are these for?"

Siwon rolled his eyes, too, putting his hands on his hips, "To paint of course."

Kyuhyun sighed. What were they? Five-years-old kids? "And why are we here?"

Siwon chuckled lightly, "You said you can't paint anymore because you always end up painting dark scene, so I bring you here. I think painting a waterfall in the morning will give you a bright inspiration."

"I can't paint anymore, Siwon."

"Yes you can if you start it. Now go for it, I will wait for you."

"What if I make it bad?"

"I don't care. I will put it in my room, anyway."

Kyuhyun was about to protest when he realized Siwon's words, "You really are a pushover."

"You know I am. Tehehehe~~ Now go paint and I will wait for you. I miss this place."

Siwon walked towards the waterfall and observed the scenery. It was beautiful. Always. It was Kyuhyun's favorite place when they were in Kyuhyun's hometown.

Kyuhyun sighed and looked at the tools on his hand and the canvas in front of him. What should he paint? Something bright? He didn't know how to do it. Maybe it would be failed. He threw his gaze to the scenery in front of him. He spotted a thing. He smiled genuinely. Maybe he could do it this time. He was sure he could do it. He decided to make sketch rather than painting.

Siwon looked at Kyuhyun behind him, he smiled secretly. He knew that Kyuhyun would never object when it came to painting. He remembered when Kyuhyun said that painting would tell you how the painter's personality was. Siwon didn't want it, Kyuhyun's personality became dark. He wanted it back, the bright Kyuhyun. And Siwon knew exactly what to do.

It took about thirty minutes to finish his job. Kyuhyun smiled proudly at his work. He thought it was perfect. Siwon walked closer to Kyuhyun.

"How is it?"

Kyuhyun handed the sketch to Siwon. Siwon furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't get the point. Is that waterfall?" He referred to the sketch.

"Yes, and it's you and me who starring the waterfall."

"It's beautiful. At least you are not making a sad and painful thing anymore."

Kyuhyun chuckled, "I can't get you in a sad painting, you know… And I make it colorless. You know what this sketch means, Siwon?"

Siwon shook his head and Kyuhyun smiled, "We found love in hopeless place."

Kyuhyun looked at Siwon for a while and continue his statement, "The two men loving each other although there's only colorless life for them and they see something beautiful in their life, the never ending love that flows like the waterfall."

By that, Siwon kissed Kyuhyun sincerely. He pulled Kyuhyun closer. Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around Siwon's neck to deepen their kiss. Dancing their tongues together. Siwon trapped Kyuhyun's body on the nearest tree. He kissed Kyuhyun passionately while Kyuhyun pulled Siwon's hair lightly. Siwon pulled himself from the kiss and moved to Kyuhyun's neck. Sniffed it and begun to kiss the skin. Brushed his tongue onto the soft skin and bit it lightly. Kyuhyun looked up to give Siwon a better access of his neck. Siwon sucked at the skin making Kyuhyun groaned. Siwon brought his hand under Kyuhyun's shirt and caressed the other's hips.

They both became impatient. Siwon lifted Kyuhyun's body and wrapped Kyuhyun's legs around his waist. He caressed Kyuhyun's back making Kyuhyun whimper. They could feel the atmosphere getting heated up. Kyuhyun brought his hands to Siwon's shoulders and kneaded it. Siwon moved his hips intentionally to feel the bulge between Kyuhyun's legs that start growing hard. Siwon lifted Kyuhyun's shirt up and threw it on the ground. Kyuhyun could feel the coldness on his bare skin. He looked into Siwon's eyes when he pulled Siwon from the kiss.

"N-not here…"

Siwon buried his face in Kyuhyun's neck and sucked the skin, "Here is perfect, in front of the waterfall just like your sketch."

"I don't want our first time in this p-place… nghh.."

Siwon looked up, "I won't take you now, I'll give you a blowjob."

Then Siwon brought his lips back to Kyuhyun's upper body. Licked his tongue over the skin. He left a few hickeys on Kyuhyun's collarbones before moved their body onto the picnic carpet they bought. Siwon was on top Kyuhyun. He licked Kyuhyun's nipple and bit it lightly making Kyuhyun moan. He sucked the bud hungrily while Kyuhyun's pulled Siwon's hair sensually.

"S-siwonhh… Wh-what if people see? It-it's public."

Siwon answered Kyuhyun's question by touching Kyuhyun's member and rubbed it outside the fabric. "Let them see who is your owner, babe. You are so beautiful under me. I've missed you."

Kyuhyun pushed Siwon's forward and gripped Siwon's shirt, "Take it off, too. I want to touch you."

Siwon obeyed. He quickly pulled his shirt off and threw it. Kyuhyun blushed at the sight. It was his first time saw Siwon's upper body. Nothing changed. It was perfect. Siwon had broad shoulders and chest and muscular body. The defined abs matched perfectly with Siwon's tan skin. He looked away when Siwon caught his gaze.

Siwon smiled and brought Kyuhyun's face to see him, "It's okay to look. I'm yours. Look at only me and no one else."

Kyuhyun pulled Siwon to kiss him passionately while his hands roaming Siwon's perfect body. He missed the man. _Definitely._ He played with Siwon's nipple and pinched it making Siwon's shudder. He brought his hand to undo Siwon's jeans when Siwon stopped his action.

"Not there, babe. I can't stop myself if you do it."

"You don't want me?"

Siwon brought Kyuhyun's hand to feel his hardening member under the fabric. Kyuhyun bit his lips shyly. "There's no way I don't want you. This is your present for making me too happy, I'd please you."

Siwon attacked Kyuhyun's other nipple and sucked hungrily. His hands unbuttoning Kyuhyun's jeans and pulled it down in one swift move. Kyuhyun moaned loudly when Siwon's hand grabbed his member and played with the slit. He rubbed Siwon's member harder in revenge making Siwon stopped his action with his nipple.

Siwon closed his eyes and enjoying Kyuhyun's action for seconds. But then he replaced Kyuhyun's hand and made Kyuhyun's grabbed his own member together with his hand. Kyuhyun moaned when Siwon guided his hand to stroke his member firmly. Siwon kissed Kyuhyun for the last time before he brought his mouth to Kyuhyun's member. He removed Kyuhyun's hand and kissed the tip.

"D-damn! Si-won… pleaseh ngghhh…"

Siwon got the point and engulfed Kyuhyun's member with his mouth. He could taste the precum dripped from Kyuhyun's slit so he decided to brush his tongue over it.

"Anghh… su-suck it already…"

Siwon smirked and sucked Kyuhyun wildly. He bobbed his head multiple times. Kyuhyun arched his back and pulled Siwon's hair tightly. He closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip preventing his moan. Siwon pulled his mouth from Kyuhyun's member.

"Don't block your moan, scream my name and look at me when I please you, babe…"

Siwon sucked at Kyuhyun's member again. This time he brought his hands to play with Kyuhyun's nipple. Twisting Kyuhyun's nipple sensually.

"Aghh… Si-siwon nghhh…"

Siwon brought Kyuhyun chin down so their gaze could meet. Kyuhyun couldn't hide his embarrassment when he saw Siwon took his member. Siwon smirked when Kyuhyun's face reddening hard. He loved how Kyuhyun acted that way. He sucked Kyuhyun harder. He licked his tongue over the skin. Siwon teased Kyuhyun's hole by brushed it lightly with his finger made Kyuhyun thrust his hips on Siwon's mouth.

"Fuck my mouth, will you?" Siwon asked mischievously.

Kyuhyun ignored Siwon's question when Siwon deep throating him. He threw his head and felt dizzy. He could feel his member hit Siwon's throat perfectly. He pushed Siwon's head harder. He knew he was close.

"I'm c-close Siwon… Fasterrhhh… and deeper… ngghh…"

Siwon deep throated him beastly. He held Kyuhyun by his hip. He sucked Kyuhyun harder and deeper. He could feel Kyuhyun's member hardening. Kyuhyun pulled Siwon's hair when he was about to come but Siwon refused. Siwon played with Kyuhyun's balls few times before Kyuhyun's cum hit his throat making him choked a bit.

"SIWON!"

Siwon sucked Kyuhyun until his orgasm finished. He swallowed Kyuhyun's come pleasurely. He licked his lips sexily. Kyuhyun panted hard after his orgasm. He closed his eyes with his arms. He could feel Siwon on top of him and he couldn't hide his embarrassment. Siwon whispered while brushed his tongue on Kyuhyun's ear, "You always taste sweet."

Kyuhyun pushed Siwon's body aside. Pulled his pants back and laid there until he breathed normally. Siwon observed Kyuhyun's body and his thought slapped him on the face, "Fuck!" He said quietly and rubbed his face harshly.

Kyuhyun looked at Siwon and furrowed his eyebrows, "Did you say something?"

Siwon stared at Kyuhyun blankly for few seconds before he answered and smiled softly, "Nothing."

Of course Kyuhyun wasn't a dumbass, "You… regretted it?" he asked carefully. Scared of the answer.

"No! Of course not. It's just… I just… I shouldn't do this. I think I messed up this time." Siwon answered directly but he said the last sentence in a whisper.

Kyuhyun sighed. He knew what Siwon means. He placed his head on Siwon's leg and played with the fabric. "Please don't feel like that, it makes me sad, you know… It's okay."

Siwon played with Kyuhyun's hair lovingly, "Did I force you?"

Kyuhyun shook his head, he kissed Siwon's inner thigh. "Don't feel bad about it. Honestly I… uhm… kind of happy." He said quietly.

Siwon smiled sincerely. He knew Kyuhyun wasn't the type of person that openly says his feeling when it comes to sex stuff. It must be hard for Kyuhyun to say it. Siwon felt loved.

He caressed Kyuhyun's hair, "I'm sorry for the insecurity. I love you, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun curled his body and snuggled to Siwon's leg. Hugged it tightly, "I ngwuff yuu fuu."

Siwon laughed hard, "What did you say, babe? I can't hear you." He teased Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pouted and looked at Siwon, "I know you heard it and I won't repeat." He crossed his arms above his chest.

Siwon fixed Kyuhyun's hair and smiled sincerely. It was his first time hearing Kyuhyun answering his feeling. He was too happy. He could feel his tears in his eyes so he looked up to the sky so his tears wouldn't roll down. But Kyuhyun really wasn't a dumbass. He saw it and felt his heart melted. Only by hearing those words and Siwon be like this? Somehow Kyuhyun felt special. Was he really important for Siwon?

He woke up and placed his head on Siwon's shoulder, "I love you, too, Siwon."

"Huh?" Siwon looked at Kyuhyun and his tears finally rolled down.

"You want hear it again? Fine. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love—"

He was stopped when Siwon kissed him. He wiped Siwon's tear by his hand.

"-you…" Kyuhyun finished his sentence.

Siwon smiled and kissed Kyuhyun's hair, "I'm willing to die to hear it."

Kyuhyun chuckled, "Then I won't say it again because you will die."

"I'm okay to die because of you."

"But I don't. You promised me not to leave again, remember?"

Siwon chuckled, "Die together?"

Kyuhyun hugged Siwon tightly, "It's better."

And Siwon couldn't help but cry. He was too happy. Too happy till he could die of it. He would never let this man go again. Never. Because Siwon had fallen in love too deep and nothing could break his bond with Kyuhyun. Not even death.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Note:

Soooooo? How is that? Is it bad? Is it good? Give me your comments ^^ Please feel free to follow and favorite^^ *yeah although I kind of didn't expect much from my work because it's weird and absurd as hell #Duh. Sorry for wrong grammatical. I hope you guys enjoy this. It kind of strange for me to not put full smut in this story but I think I'd like it this way. I want to try something new for the ending because I always put full smut in my stories. Sorry if I disappoint you guys that expect full smut for this story. At least, feel free to favorite, follow, and comment~ a lot of thanks ^^


End file.
